


Черная полоса

by Melorin



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Action, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 13:37:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13525407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melorin/pseuds/Melorin
Summary: Выходя на работу, парень и не предполагал, что за какой-то вечер, его привычная жизнь станет похожа на фильм ужасов





	Черная полоса

  
Райан протирает пустые столики, то и дело бросая взгляд на часы и мысленно пытаясь заставить стрелки двигаться быстрее. До конца смены ещё четыре часа, и время, будто издеваясь, стоит на месте. Ему хочется домой – к поскрипывающим половицам и старому дивану, трещащему телевизору и соседской ругани за стеной. Его там никто не ждёт, кроме кота, которого он подобрал пару недель назад у мусорных баков в конце улицы, и горы нестиранной одежды. Но Райану всё равно хочется домой – туда, где тепло, уютно и безопасно, и где ничего не напоминает о приближающемся семимильными шагами Рождестве.

В баре немноголюдно: завсегдатаи за столиком рядом с винтажным музыкальным автоматом не спеша потягивают джин, откинувшись на спинки скрипучих кресел, и обсуждают последний бейсбольный матч; студенты из местного колледжа, празднуют сдачу проекта – до Райана доносятся обрывки разговора – и пританцовывают под льющуюся из динамиков музыку; пожилой джентльмен в твидовом пальто, словно сошедший со старых рекламных щитов, читает газету, хмурится, когда новость приходится ему не по вкусу, или улыбается уголками губ, найдя что-то интересное. Райан заглядывает ему через плечо, когда проходит мимо, чтобы забрать пустые стаканы, и цепляется взглядом за сводку биржевых новостей. Пожимает плечами, не понимая, что в этом интересного, и возвращается к работе.

У парня за столиком возле окна темные всклоченные волосы, усталый взгляд карих, с вкраплением зеленого, глаз и глубокая морщина, залегшая между бровей. Райан выставляет перед ним заказ – высокий бокал темного пива, – украдкой рассматривая широкие ладони, исчерченные шрамами с тыльной стороны, и виднеющиеся в вороте рубашки необычные татуировки в виде каких-то символов. Парень придвигает бокал к себе, проводит пальцами по запотевшим стенкам, стирая капли, кивает в знак благодарности и отворачивается к окну. Райан топчется на месте, выискивая повод остаться, прослеживает направление чужого взгляда и тоже смотрит – на заснеженную улицу, на вереницу спешащих по своим делам людей, на проезжающие автомобили.

– Рождество в этом году будет снежным, – говорит он, чтобы заполнить тишину. Парень едва заметно морщится и делает большой глоток пива. – Не любите праздники? Я, кстати, Райан, – он протягивает ладонь и улыбается, поражаясь своей смелости.

Парень смотрит настороженно, хмурится сильнее, и улыбка сползает с лица Райана. Он костерит себя, на чем свет стоит, и собирается было уйти, как его ладонь обхватывает чужая и крепко сжимает.

– Алек, – представляется тот и кривовато улыбается, но Райану хватает и этого, чтобы сердце в груди забилось немного быстрее. Этот Алек как раз в его вкусе – высокий, темноволосый, и, что греха таить, красивый, а Райан уже начал уставать от одиночества.

– Так что насчет праздников? Не верите в Санта-Клауса или боитесь, что были плохим мальчиком, и под ёлкой вместо новенького ноутбука найдете кусок угля? – Райан не понимает, что несёт, и, судя по взгляду собеседника, тот тоже. – Извините, неудачная шутка. Я пойду, работа, ну вы понимаете.

И пока его рот не успевает ляпнуть ещё какую-нибудь глупость, Райан сбегает, чувствуя, как щеки опаляет стыдливым румянцем. Он усаживается за свободный столик, с трудом удерживаясь от желания побиться об него головой.

– Да что с тобой не так?! – бурчит он себе под нос, прокручивая в голове самый короткий и самый странный за последнее время разговор. И мечтает повернуть время вспять, может во второй раз у него получится сказать что-нибудь нормальное, не выставляя себя психом или извращенцем. Райан даже не представляет, что подумал о нем этот Алек, но шанс на продолжение знакомства уже упущен глупо и безвозвратно.

Мимо него, с широкой улыбкой, демонстрирующей ровные зубы и очаровательные ямочки на щеках, проскальзывает Джерри, второй официант, заговорщицки подмигивает и кивает головой в сторону барной стойки. Райан давит обреченный вздох и, повинуясь любопытству, поворачивается, чтобы увидеть, как Майк – бармен – со вселенской тоской в глазах, выслушивает историю жизни очередного клерка, решившего утопиться в стакане со спиртным. Райан ловит его взгляд и посылает в ответ сочувствующую улыбку, и только решает подойти, чтобы спасти незадачливого клиента от расправы, как колокольчик над входной дверью сообщает о новом посетителе. Но не успевает он сделать и шага, как мимо проносится Джерри, набрасываясь с объятиями на вошедшего человека, и когда тот поворачивается, Райан узнает в нем Тома – парня Джерри. Зависть внутри, будто хищник, почуявший жертву, поднимает голову, и Райан спешит отвернуться, стараясь не думать о собственном одиночестве.

Он подходит к барной стойке, жестом подзывает к себе Майка и, подавшись вперед, шепчет:

– Неудачный день?

– Неудачный год, – Майк кривится, но тут же, опомнившись, спешно растягивает губы в вежливой улыбке, что в купе с отросшей рыжей щетиной выглядит комично. – А что у тебя? Смог очаровать того красавчика возле окна?

– Я облажался, – Райан вздыхает и роняет голову, на скрещенные руки. – Момент упущен, поезд ушёл, Титаник моих надежд затонул, столкнувшись с суровым айсбергом реальности.

– Ну-ну, – Майк ободряюще похлопывает его по плечу. – Всё не может быть так плохо.

– Я сказал ему, что он плохой мальчик, который получит на Рождество уголь.

– Ты что? – Майк прыскает в кулак, не обращая внимания на взгляд, метающий молнии, которым одаривает его Райан, и добавляет. – Как ты вообще до такого додумался?

Райан снова вздыхает, мечтая слиться с барной стойкой и навсегда остаться здесь, как олицетворение памятника глупости и скорби. Он бросает полотенце на соседний стул и, не обращая внимания на попытки Майка сказать что-то ободряющее, направляется в подсобку.

В глаза тут же бросается обилие красного и зеленого – многочисленные гирлянды, мишура, боа из перьев, украшения в виде оленей, запряженных в сани, маленькие фигурки эльфов в шкафчике с посудой и в довершении – веточка омелы над мусорным ведром. Райан задается вопросом, кому могло прийти подобное в голову, но понимает, что не хочет знать ответа. С персоналом из другой смены он знаком поверхностно, и, рассматривая извращения на стенах, понимает, что так и должно оставаться.

Райан уже и не помнит, когда предрождественская суета стала вызывать у него отвращение, а украшения – доводить до нервного тика. Когда-то он, как и все дети, с замиранием сердца ждал праздничных чудес, верил в Санта-Клауса и хлопал в ладоши, распаковывая подарки. А потом родители развелись, и вместо рождественского чуда, Райан долгие годы получал напивающуюся до беспамятства мать и сообщения на автоответчике от отца, обещающего забрать его на выходные, но никогда не сдерживающего своё слово. Не то чтобы Райан не любил Рождество, но с этим днём ассоциировались не самые приятные моменты его жизни, поэтому он предпочитал держаться подальше от всех этих традиций, украшений и напевания Синатры на пороге каждого магазина.

Половицы под ногами тихо поскрипывают, он стряхивает с себя морок воспоминаний и направляется к неприметной двери в конце комнаты – уборной для сотрудников. Как и снаружи, тут тоже всё пестрит обилием праздничных украшений, и как вишенка на торте – веточка омелы над унитазом. Райан хмыкает – кто бы это ни сделал, чувство юмора у него определенно есть. Открыв воду, он упирается руками в края раковины и рассматривает своё отражение в зеркале – светлые волосы, собранные в тугой хвост, высокие скулы и синяки под глазами.

– Ты похож на грустную панду, – говорит Райан своему отражению, и в этот же момент замечает вспышку чего-то красного за спиной.

Не успевает он толком рассмотреть, что там такое, как с тихим треском лампочка на потолке гаснет, а в нос забивается запах паленой листвы. Райан вздрагивает и обнимает себя руками за плечи, чувствуя, как по телу проносится волна холода. Он слышит чьё-то хриплое дыхание возле самого уха, но не может пошевелить и пальцем. Запах усиливается, а вместе с ним приходит удушающее чувство страха. Здесь кто-то есть, – стучит в голове настойчивая мысль, – кто-то опасный, нужно убираться отсюда, – но ноги не слушаются. Райан открывает рот, чтобы позвать кого-нибудь, но и голос не слушается. Спины что-то касается, и он уже готовится попрощаться с жизнью, как вспыхивает свет, и всё проходит – ощущение чужого присутствия, запах, звук чужого дыхания – всё исчезает.

– Ты в порядке? – раздается со стороны двери. Райан подскакивает от неожиданности, давится воздухом и заходится в приступе кашля. – Прости, не хотел тебя напугать!

Джерри мнется в проходе, теребя подол фартука, бросает взгляды из-под встрепанной челки и как мантру повторяет: «прости, прости, прости». Райан отмахивается от него и, приведя дыхание в норму, с опаской оглядывается по сторонам. Обычный туалет, если не считать омелы над унитазом и фотографии какого-то толстяка в костюме Санта-Клауса, и кроме него здесь больше никого нет.

– Показалось, – говорит Райан и усилием воли заставляет себя успокоиться.

Монстров не существует, это всё детские сказки, а он просто устал. Точно, просто устал, и ему необходим крепкий здоровый сон. Райан проводит рукой по волосам, заправляя за ухо выбившуюся из хвоста прядь, и поворачивается к Джерри.

– Что-то случилось? – спрашивает он, игнорируя очередное «ты в порядке?!». – Я в порядке, просто спал ночью плохо, вот и кажется всякий бред. Ну, так что?..

– Понимаешь, там… – Джерри краснеет и отводит взгляд, не решаясь взглянуть ему в глаза, и заканчивает предложение шепотом, но Райан всё равно слышит: – Том пришел. Он завтра уезжает к семье на все выходные, и нам хотелось бы побыть вдвоем…

– И ты хочешь, чтобы я тебя прикрыл? – заканчивает за него Райан и показательно-горестно вздыхает. – Хочешь бросить меня на растерзание этим шакалам? – он махает рукой в сторону зала и, замечая, как с лица Джерри сходят все краски, усмехается.

– Извини, я…

– Иди уже, герой-любовник, только подожди, я вытру руки.

Джерри послушно стоит на месте, пока Райан выключает воду и тянется за бумажным полотенцем. Внутри скребет от смутного беспокойства, но он списывает это на последствия бессонной ночи и раздражение, вызванное приближающимся Рождеством. Перед выходом он оборачивается, чтобы ещё раз удостовериться, что внутри никого нет, корит себя за мнительность и, подталкивая Джерри в спину, прикрывает за собой дверь, щелкая выключателем. И уже не видит, как в темноте вспыхивают красные глаза, как длинный раздвоенный язык вываливается из пасти, и как когтистая лапа тянет из мусорного ведра использованное полотенце, чтобы жадно втянуть запах...

За время его отсутствия людей в баре не прибавилось, только компания студентов несколько поредела, а один из завсегдатаев переместился за барную стойку – доставать Майка рассказами о своей бурной молодости. Райан старается не смотреть на столик возле окна, но взгляд то и дело возвращается к темным растрепанным волосам, странным татуировкам и глубокой морщинке между бровей. Алек о чём-то размышляет, и, видимо, это что-то не очень приятное, потому что спустя секунду он сжимает губы в тонкую полоску и с силой стискивает бокал в руках. Плюнув на всё, Райан делает шаг в его сторону, чтобы снова попытаться завести разговор, но колокольчик на двери дает о себе знать, и он замирает, во все глаза уставившись на вошедшего.

Мужчина уверенно проходит внутрь, изящным движением стряхивая хлопья снега с волос, поднимает голову и ласково улыбается, глядя на старый колокольчик, и Райан готов поклясться, что тот будто бы слегка покачивается ему в ответ. Темное пальто серебрится снежинками, вокруг шеи небрежно повязан синий шарф, густо подведенные карие глаза с интересом осматривают помещение, задерживаясь на каждом человеке. Райан не может отвести взгляда от этого мужчины, совершенно не вписывающегося в обстановку старого бара на окраине Бруклина. И дело не только в его внешности – сама манера поведения выдает в нём человека из другого мира – тягучие, завораживающие движения рук, мягкая походка, кольца на пальцах, черный маникюр, яркие браслеты на запястьях, выглядывающие из-под широких рукавов пальто. Когда взгляд останавливается на нём, Райан почти физически чувствует эти скользящие, невесомые прикосновения. По позвоночнику вниз растекается теплая волна, он встречается с мужчиной глазами, собираясь улыбнуться, и в ужасе застывает – вместо обычных карих он видит желтые с вертикальным зрачком глаза. Но тут мужчина моргает, и их цвет снова становится нормальным.

«Показалось?» – спрашивает себя Райан, но почему-то не спешит отвечать. Живот сводит от плохого предчувствия, которое только усиливается, когда этот необычный мужчина проходит мимо, направляясь к барной стойке. Но стоит тому улыбнуться, и все посторонние мысли тут же вылетают из головы, оставляя только блаженную пустоту.

– Ты свихнулся, – тихо говорит себе Райан и качает головой. – Совершенно бесповоротно спятил.

Мужчина о чём-то разговаривает с Майком, на что тот, то кивает головой, то качает ей из стороны в сторону, и всё это время улыбка не сходит с его лица.

– Мы все здесь свихнулись, – вздыхает Райан и подходит ближе, чтобы послушать, о чём идет речь.

– … серьезно, тебе давно стоит попробовать, – голос у мужчины глубокий, бархатистый, с переливающимися нотками.

– Ты так думаешь? – Майк покрывается пятнами румянца, что выглядит странно, очень и очень странно.

– Я знаю, дорогой, – мужчина кончиками пальцев проводит по его ладони, и Майк краснеет ещё сильнее. – И обязательно убери это непотребство со своего лица. Лёгкая небритость идёт мужчинам, но тебе будет лучше без неё. А теперь прошу меня извинить – у меня свидание, – он подмигивает и, развернувшись на каблуках, направляется в центр, высматривая кого-то.

Стоит ему отойти на достаточное расстояние, как Райан тянет Майка за рукав к себе и, не отводя от мужчины взгляда, шепчет:

– Ты его знаешь?

– Кого? – Райан едва сдерживается, чтобы не схватить Майка за грудки и выбить из него дух. – А! Это Магнус Бейн, я когда-то работал у него.

Райан выгибает бровь, ожидая продолжения, но Майк хмурится, заметив что-то, а потом тянет его на себя и обнимает за плечи.

– Сочувствую парень, сегодня и правда не твой день, – Райан смотрит непонимающе, а потом прослеживает направление его взгляда. И всё, что ему удается из себя выдавить, это:

– Вот чёрт.

Магнус Бейн, как назвал его Майк, останавливается перед столиком возле окна, разводит в стороны руки и улыбается так нежно, что внутри всё щемит. Алек при виде него меняется в лице – разглаживается морщинка на лбу, а губы растягиваются в широкой ослепительной улыбке. Он поднимается на ноги и тянется к Магнусу, чтобы поцеловать в знак приветствия – движение настолько привычное, словно он делал это уже сотню раз.

Райан смотрит на них со смесью разочарования, восхищения и зависти. Не то чтобы он имел какие-то виды и думал о чём-то подобном, нет, на самом деле думал, но теперь это всё не имеет смысла. Майк хлопает его по плечу в знак поддержки и говорит:

– Не переживай, будет и на твоей улице праздник.

– На моей улице Рождество и огромные красные сани перед соседним домом, – огрызается Райан, но быстро берет себя в руки. – Извини, просто день был долгим.

– Да ничего, – улыбается Майк и ставит перед ним бокал мартини. – Отнеси это мистеру Бейну.

Беря поднос, Райан позволяет себе последний разочарованный вздох, но прежде, чем налепить на лицо вежливую улыбку, внимательно смотрит на Майка.

– А щетину и правда сбрей. Тебе не идёт, – и, не дожидаясь ответа, двигается в сторону влюбленной парочки.

Райан ставит бокал на стол, интересуясь, не нужно ли ещё что-нибудь, и старается не обращать внимания на переплетенные пальцы и взгляды, которыми эти двое обмениваются.

– Спасибо милый, это всё.

Райан едва не давится воздухом от этого обращения и, качая головой, уходит. Магнус Бейн самый необычный человек, которого он встречал в своей жизни. Во всех смыслах.

– Пойду вынесу мусор, – бросает он Майку, прежде чем скрыться за дверью, ведущей в узкий проулок между домами.

На улице холодно, Райан кутается в тонкую куртку и натягивает на голову капюшон. Снег продолжает падать, над головой потрескивает фонарь, вдалеке слышится гул машин. Райан захлопывает крышку бака и засовывает руки в карманы, изо рта вырывается облачко пара. Он вспоминает детство, снежных ангелов на заднем дворе, горячее какао с маленькими зефирками и теплый плед, пахнущий мамиными духами. Воспоминания затягивают его с головой, и Райан не сразу понимает, что не так. Сначала он чувствует запах, тот же самый, что и в туалете – запах паленой листвы. Он забивается в ноздри и с каждым мгновением всё усиливается, Райан трет начинающие слезиться глаза, а потом замечает _его_.

Из угла на него смотрит нечто, немигающим взглядом красных глаз следит за каждым его движением, скалит пасть и капает слюной на покрытую темной густой шерстью грудь. Райан пытается сделать шаг в сторону, как чудовище угрожающе рычит и подается вперед, готовясь к прыжку. «Нужно бежать,» – отчетливо проносится в голове, но ноги отказываются двигаться, Райан будто прирастает к земле и только и может, что смотреть, как тварь, кем или чем она бы ни была, приближается к нему. Он видит раздвоенный язык, шипы на голове, покрытые чем-то вязким, и лапы с длинными когтями. Запах становится невыносимым.

С громким треском гаснет фонарь, и это служит спусковым крючком. Райан срывается с места, чувствуя небывалый прилив сил, и бежит, не разбирая дороги. Страх подталкивает его в спину, а все инстинкты вопят, что если он остановится, то это будет последним, что он сделает в своей жизни. Легкие горят от недостатка кислорода, но Райан продолжает бежать, слыша, как рычит за спиной тварь, с каждым прыжком делая расстояние между ними всё меньше.

Он поворачивает за угол, надеясь срезать путь, и упирается в тупик. Сердце обрывается. Из окна на втором этаже доносится звук работающего телевизора, но Райан не может позвать на помощь – голос не хочет повиноваться. Он приваливается спиной к стене, дышит, как загнанный зверь, и смотрит, как тварь мягкой поступью приближается к нему, едва не урча от удовольствия. Вот и конец, понимает он и только надеется, что всё произойдет быстро. Глубоко вдохнув, Райан прикрывает глаза и готовится почувствовать боль от острых когтей, вспарывающих его тело. Мысленно просит прощения у Джерри, Майка и миссис Джеймс из квартиры напротив, которая иногда угощает его домашней выпечкой – единственных людей, которые что-то значат в его жизни.

Но ничего не происходит. Райан продолжает слышать рычание, продолжает чувствовать опасность, но тварь почему-то медлит. Он приоткрывает один глаз, но вместо чудовища, видит перед собой широкую спину в черной кожаной куртке и колчан стрел, перекинутый через плечо. Человек перед ним оборачивается, и Райан узнает в нём парня из бара – Алека. Беги, хочет сказать он, брось меня, беги, спасай свою жизнь, – но голос так и отказывается слушаться. Алек смеряет его усталым взглядом и отворачивается, и Райан замечает лук с натянутой тетивой в его руках.

Всё это кажется абсурдом: чудовища, парни со стрелами в двадцать первом веке и собственное бессилие.

Тварь громко рычит, загребает лапами снег и припадает к земле. Вот сейчас, понимает Райан, сейчас они оба умрут, он и Алек, а у твари будет пир из двух блюд. Алек весь подбирается, крепче стискивает лук, но Райан не понимает зачем, это ведь тоже самое, что переть против носорога с канцелярским ножичком. Верно же?

Неверно, понимает он.

Чудовище прыгает, и одновременно с ним Алек выпускает стрелу, которая попадает твари прямо в сердце. Та кричит от боли, и от этого звука закладывает уши, а потом с глухим стуком падает на землю, чтобы в следующее мгновение вспыхнуть, превращаясь в горстку золы на белом снегу. И это последнее, что видит Райан, прежде чем упасть в спасительную темноту.

На земле тлеет зола – всё, что осталось от демона, зловонный запах паленой листвы медленно истончается в воздухе. Алек подбирает стрелу, стряхивая с неё снег, убирает в колчан и переводит взгляд на Магнуса, который осматривает примитивного.

– Это было обязательно? – спрашивает Алек, наблюдая, как с кончиков пальцев Магнуса слетают искорки магического пламени.

– Мальчик в порядке. Спасибо, что спросил, – Магнус закатывает глаза и достает из кармана какую-то склянку. – Помоги мне, он должен это выпить.

– А что это? – Алек придерживает примитивному голову, пока Магнус вливает содержимое пузырька тому в рот.

– Сонное зелье

– Но он же и так без сознания, – Алек не понимает.

– Я немного изменил состав. Один мой друг нашел чудесную книгу в каких-то древних развалинах неподалеку от Рима и за небольшую плату отдал её мне, – в голос Магнуса проскальзывают мечтательные нотки. – Александр, ты даже не представляешь, какие рецепты она в себе хранит. Взять хотя бы этот. Мальчик очнется и будет думать, что всё произошедшее было сном.

– То есть он не вспомнит о нас?

– Ну, тебя-то он может и вспомнит. Ты ему приглянулся, – Магнус подмигивает в ответ на возмущенный взгляд. – А теперь вставай, нужно отнести его обратно.

Алек закидывает примитивного себе на спину, поднимается на ноги и разворачивается, пытаясь понять, куда им идти. Магнус ласково гладит его по плечу и жестом просит следовать за ним, ловко петляет между домами, словно знает это место как свои пять пальцев. Хотя, вероятно, и правда знает.

– Может, скажешь ещё раз, зачем был весь этот спектакль, и почему нельзя было просто выследить демона, как мы делаем это обычно? – интересуется Алек, пока они идут обратно. Голова примитивного болтается из стороны в сторону, и он чувствует к нему нечто сродни жалости. – Это обычный низший демон.

– Не совсем, – Магнус останавливается на перепутье и задумчиво склоняет голову к плечу, пытаясь понять, куда им дальше. – Это одна из разновидностей демонов-охотников, мало разума, мало привлекательности, голые инстинкты. Их отличает то, что выбрав свою жертву, они будут преследовать её до конца. – Он жестом просит Алека помолчать, когда видит, что тот готовится что-то спросить. – Но ни один из них не покажется, пока не удостоверится, что жертва одна. Поэтому их так сложно ловить. И именно поэтому нам пришлось рисковать. Вспомнил, сюда!

Магнус сворачивает направо, Алеку только и остается, что следовать за ним.

– Эти демоны оставляют на выбранных жертвах, что-то вроде метки, – продолжает Магнус. – След ауры, почти не отличимый от ауры самого человека. Этот мальчик, – он кивает на примитивного, – был выбран. Хорошо, что мы успели вовремя, и число жертв не увеличилось.

Алек вспоминает фотографии, которые видел в Институте – выпотрошенные тела, отгрызенные конечности, демоническая тварь напоминала какого-то дикого зверя, забавляющегося со своей жертвой. Хорошо, что Магнус знал, с чем они имеют дело.

Остаток дороги до бара проходит в тишине. Магнус о чём-то сосредоточенно размышляет, а Алек думает, как обойти в отчете тот факт, что они использовали примитивного в качестве наживки.

– Вот и пришли, – Магнус взбегает на невысокое крыльцо и толкает дверь, придерживая её, чтобы Алек смог пройти.

Незамеченными они проскальзывают внутрь, Алек сгружает примитивного на старый потрепанный диван, головой укладывая на подлокотник, отходит назад и только потом замечает, что Магнуса нет. Но не успевает он насторожиться, как тот возвращается с высоким рыжим парнем, который вскрикивает при виде бессознательного тела на диване и бросается к нему.

– Что случилось? – в его голосе сквозит беспокойство, а кулаки сжимаются.

– Ничего, – Магнус легкомысленно отмахивается, с интересом рассматривая украшения на стенах. Видит омелу над мусорным ведром и фыркает.

– Почему он без сознания?

– Спит. Но не волнуйся, он скоро очнется.

– Мистер Бейн, это ведь… – примитивный недоговаривает, но судя по страху в его глазах – догадывается, что произошло.

– Всё позади, Майк, тебе не о чем беспокоиться, – Магнус присаживается рядом на корточки, кладет руку тому на плечо и легонько сжимает. – Позаботься о нём.

Примитивный кивает, бормочет еле слышное «спасибо» и полностью теряет к ним интерес. Он гладит лежащего на диване человека по волосам, заправляя за ухо выбившуюся прядь, обхватывает ладонь и подносит к лицу, целуя кончики пальцев. Алек не знает, куда деть глаза – зрелище настолько личное, настолько интимное, что он чувствует себя здесь лишним. Магнус подхватывает его под руку и увлекает за собой, на его губах играет загадочная улыбка, и Алеку остается только гадать, какие мысли бродят у того в голове.

Дверь тихо скрипит, когда Алек тянет её на себя, но Магнус резко останавливается, бросает «погоди немного» и возвращается к примитивным, на ходу снимая с запястья красный браслет с изображением каких-то зверей. Он трогает рыжего за плечо, привлекая к себе внимание, вкладывает браслет ему в руку и что-то тихо говорит – Алек не вслушивается – а после улыбается и взъерошивает тому волосы на затылке. Алек чувствует укол ревности, но быстро прогоняет это чувство – глупое и неуместное.

На улице продолжает идти снег – снежинки кружатся в свете фонарей, падают на землю и замирают. В отдалении слышится гул машин, в конце проулка по своим делам спешат люди. Алек выпускает изо рта облачко пара, чувствуя, как холодный ветер пробирается под куртку, и засовывает руки в карманы. Магнус выходит из бара, прикрывает за собой дверь, последний раз заглядывая внутрь, и возвращается к нему. Подходит совсем близко, смотрит снизу вверх – Алек может почувствовать запах его туалетной воды и рассмотреть светлые крапинки в глазах. Магнус протягивает руку и кладет ему на щёку, большим пальцем поглаживая скулу. Алек льнёт к его ладони, наслаждаясь мимолетной лаской, чувствуя, как губы растягиваются в счастливой улыбке.

Тишина, повисшая между ними, наполняется ожиданием чего-то большего. Алек наклоняется вперед, прижимаясь к губам Магнуса легким поцелуем, проводит языком по нижней и отстраняется. Магнус тянется за ним, пытаясь продлить прикосновение, и разочарованно стонет.

Алек обнимает его, сцепляя руки в замок на пояснице, и укладывает подбородок на плечо. Он готов стоять так вечно – держать Магнуса в своих объятиях и никогда не отпускать. Хотя бы на короткое время забыть, кто они такие, забыть про Институт, про снующих повсюду демонов. Магнус изменил что-то в нём и продолжает менять каждый день одним своим присутствием.

В кармане звонит телефон, разрушая всё очарование момента, Алек чертыхается и нехотя отодвигается назад, чтобы ответить на звонок.

– Да, Иззи, – он еле сдерживается, чтобы не зарычать. – Да, всё в порядке. Нет, жертву мы спасли. Точно. Никто не пострадал. Не волнуйся, я скоро буду.

Алек сбрасывает вызов и смотрит на Магнуса, который стоит рядом и, запрокинув голову, смотрит, как падает снег.

– Мне нужно в Институт, – он убирает телефон в карман и взъерошивает волосы на затылке. – Извини.

– Александр, – тянет Магнус, раскатывая «р» на языке, и по спине Алека проносится огненная волна, он непроизвольно отходит назад, чувствуя себя при этом до невозможного глупо, но ничего не может поделать.

– М-магнус, – Алек начинает заикаться, чувствует, как стыдливый румянец опаляет щёки, и отворачивается.

– Ты должен мне свидание, – Магнус подходит ближе, тянет его к себе за отвороты куртки и почти мурлычет. – Помнишь?

– Мне нужно в Институт, – предпринимает последнюю попытку Алек, уже понимая, что ни в какой Институт он сегодня не пойдет. Демон мёртв, жертва спасена, а отчет может и подождать.

Магнус привстает на цыпочки и, касаясь губами его уха, шепчет:

– Что тебе и нужно, так это ко мне домой, в мою постель. И желательно голым.

– Магнус! – вспыхивает Алек, на что тот только посмеивается.

Магнус берет его за руку, переплетая их пальцы, и тянет за собой к выходу из переулка. Алек послушно идет следом, стараясь не смотреть на Магнуса, потому что перед глазами мелькают картины их последней совместной ночи – и для него это всё ещё странно и непривычно. Магнус чуть сжимает его ладонь, привлекая внимание, и вопросительно изгибает бровь. Алек трясет головой, прогоняя лишние мысли и улыбается. Всё в порядке.

– Всё хорошо, – говорит он вслух и, немного подумав, добавляет. – Магнус.

– Да, милый? – Магнус вырисовывает на его ладони круги, с интересом рассматривая витрины магазинов, пестрящие обилием ярких украшений.

– Я люблю тебя, – слова легко слетают с губ, растворяясь в гуле машин, в разговорах проходящих мимо людей. Магнус смотрит на него с неверием в глазах, но быстро берет себя в руки, качая головой и что-то бормоча себе под нос.

– Я тоже люблю тебя, – говорит он спустя какое-то время.

«Я знаю», – хочет сказать Алек, внутри разливается привычное тепло, а сердце с глухим стуком ударяется о рёбра. Он наклоняется к Магнусу и, не сбавляя шага, нежно целует в висок.

У них всё будет хорошо.


End file.
